A Change of Heart
by ShieldGirl1120
Summary: Sophie is the younger sister of Phil Brooks (Cm Punk), and also the girlfriend of Jon Good (Dean Ambrose). What will happen when Phil finds out that his sister is dating someone who he hates? Will Sophie and Jon's relationship last or will Phil tear them apart? Also Features; Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, The Bella Twins, Kaitlyn and more.
1. Chapter 1- Falling for you

**Hey, guys this my first ever fanfic so please review and let me know what you think. There will be a link on my bio to a picture of what I imagine my OC Sophie looks likes, so check that out if you are curious.**

**I will be using _most_ wrestlers real names (eg, Cm punk= Phil.. Dean= Jon.. Roman= Joe.. Seth= Colby)  
I will be saying who they are but if I miss anyone and you are unsure of who they are let me know or google them.**

**I do NOT own anything apart from Sophie and any other OC characters that I may add later.**

**A change of heart**

**Chapter #1 ~Falling for you.**

He kissed me.  
He kissed his way from my mouth down to my neck, gently sucking and biting as he did so. I let out a soft moan and felt him smile against my neck when I did.

"Really? This is the last thing I wanted to see this morning." Joe said as he walked back into the hotel room with a coffee in his hand.  
"Seriously, can you two get a room?" Colby added, following behind him.  
Jon sat up, slicking his hair back and letting out a sigh.  
"Fine." And with one swift movement he picked me up and put me over his shoulder, and headed towards the bedroom.  
"Jon!" I giggled.  
He kicked the door shut with his foot and put me down on the bed, climbing back on top of me and started assaulting my neck with his lips again.

I moaned his name and he captured my lips with his own, just as my phone started to ring.  
"Don't answer it." He said as he pulled my singlet off over my head.  
I looked at the caller ID.  
"It's my brother." I replied.  
"Defiantly don't answer it."  
His hands worked their way behind my back and started to undo my bra.  
I slapped his hands away and sat up, Jon still on top of me.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Soph. How are you?"  
Jon looked at me and sighed as he rolled off me and sat at the end of the bed.  
"Fine Phil, how are you?"  
"Can't complain." he replied  
I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.  
"Is there a point to this phone call Phil because I was kinda busy?" I asked  
"Oh I didn't mean to interrupt you. What are you doing?" He asked me.  
"I was, um. I was just about to work out." Jon smirked and winked when I said that.  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to grab lunch before we headed to the arena?"  
"Yeah sure sounds good" I smiled.  
"Cool. I'll meet you in the hotel lobby at 1 o'clock?"  
"Yeah sounds good Phil, see you then." I hung up the phone and put it back in the bedside table.  
"You're ditching me for punk?" Jon asked, making his way back up the bed.  
"He invited me out for lunch. I couldn't exactly say no, considering how much I have already ditched him to be with you."  
"What time are you meeting him?" He asked  
"About 1 o'clock" I told him.  
He looked over at the alarm clock '9:58' it read in glowing green numbers.  
"Well that gives me 3 hours to do whatever I would like to you" he smirked at me.  
"Actually, it gives you 2 hours" I corrected him. He looked at me and raised his brow.  
"I need time to get ready. It takes time for me to look as hot as I do you know".  
"Well in that case we better stop wasting time"  
His lips found their way back to mine as his hands made their way to my back and started to undo my bra again.

* * *

I stood there in black skinny jeans and bra, trying to figure out what top to wear. My long brown hair reached to the middle of my back, and my bangs hung messily over my eyes. I had my makeup how I usually had it -black liner traced all around each of my eyes which made my piercing green eyes pop and a peach color lip-gloss coated my lips.

I guess you're wondering who I am. My name is Sophia Louise Brooks aka Cm Punks baby sister. I'm 26 years old, five foot 5 and I live in Chicago in an apartment about 15 minutes away from Phil. We were close growing up, he was the stereotypical big brother that would protect his little sister from the dangers of the world. Both of us loved wrestling and dreamed of doing it professionally, and look at us now.  
But as close as we are there's something that I'm not telling him. And that something is six foot four, with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and is a member of The Shield. Yep. Phil doesn't know about my relationship with Dean Ambrose.  
I first met Jon four months ago when I was told that I would be the new member of the shield. I really didn't know what to say when they told me I would be joining the three men. My first thought was _'Why me? They don't need a fourth member let alone a diva.'_ But it was an opportunity for me to finally get some air and ring time again so I wasn't about to pass a storyline like this up. Phil wasn't as excited when he found out.  
_'Their psycho, especially that Ambrose, why the hell would Vince put you in danger like that?'_ But as the weeks went on Phil stated to realize how great of an opportunity this was for me, and I started to get closer to not only Jon, but to Colby and Joe as well. Colby and Joe have become my best friends and they are also the only ones that know about Jon and me.  
We have been together for just over 2 months now. And the more time that passes, the more I'm falling for him.  
I have fallen for Dean Ambrose and I have no intentions of getting back up.

Looking at my suitcase I started to dig through it, attempting to find something to wear.  
"You can wear my old explicit Mox violence shirt. I'm sure Phil would like to see you in that. I know I do" Jon said as he come up behind me, wrapping his arms round my waist and kissing my neck.  
"Yeah I bet he'll love that." I said sarcastically before turning around and kissing him.  
I finally settled on my vintage Star Wars tee. I put on my Chuck Taylor's and grabbed my handbag, putting my phone and keys inside. Looking over at the clock I saw it was already ten past one, I walked over to Jon and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I'll see you later. What time are you guys leaving for the arena?" I asked.  
"About 3:30."  
"Okay. I'll be back by three at the latest" I gave him another kiss and then made my way down to the lobby to meet Phil for lunch.

Standing in the elevator and pressing the button to the ground floor I felt my phone buzz. Looking down I saw I had a message.  
_'Miss you already'_ -Jon  
_'I've been gone for 30 seconds'_ -Sophie  
_'Well that's 30 seconds too long. You should come back'_ –Jon.  
The doors opened and I saw Phil standing against the wall, texting away on his phone.  
_'I gotta go. I'll text you after lunch xox' _-Sophie  
I stepped out of the elevator and walked up to Phil.  
"Boo!"  
Phil looked up from his phone and hit me in the arm for scaring him.  
"Ready to go?" He asked me with a smile on his face.  
"Yep" I said with a laugh.  
He put his phone in his pocket and grabbed out his keys. We hoped in the car and he drove off.

**********Thank you for reading the first chapter, please Review and let me know what you think, feedback is welcome.**  
**If enough people like this I will continue to post. xo**


	2. Chapter 2- You're a distraction

**Hey, guys this my first ever fanfic so please review and let me know what you think. There will be a link on my bio to a picture of what I imagine my OC Sophie looks likes, so check that out if you are curious.**

**I will be using _most_ wrestlers real names (eg, Cm punk= Phil.. Dean= Jon.. Roman= Joe.. Seth= Colby)  
I will be saying who they are but if I miss anyone and you are unsure of who they are let me know or google them.**

**I do NOT own anything apart from Sophie and any other OC characters that I may add later.**

**A change of heart**

**Chapter #2 ~you're a distraction.**

The waitress took our order and walked off. I took a sip of my drink and Phil started to talk.  
"So how was your workout?"  
I choked on my drink.  
"Um, yeah it was good." I said with an awkward smile on my lips.  
"That's good. It good to see you training so hard again." he said.  
"Yeah well it's kinda required with being with the shield and all." I laughed.  
"How is the storyline going?"  
"It's going great. I'm really enjoying it. I'm glad I actually get to be in the ring again." I said with a smile.  
"It's good to see you back in the ring. You're a Brooks, it where you belong, inside the ring showing your talent off to the world."  
"Well I am the best in the world."  
"Hey! Don't go stealing my lines." he laughed.  
"Excuse me. I am the one that came up with that in the first place." I smirked at him.  
"Yeah well no one needs to know that." He smirked back.  
The waitress returned with our food setting it down in front of us before walking away again.

"How's Amy?" I asked before taking a bite of my food.  
"She's good. She told me to say hi to you. She said for you to text her as well. She wants to catch up with you when we're home next." He informed me.  
"That would be good. I need some girl time after hanging out with guys every day."  
"Colt said to say hey too."  
"And how is dear Colton?" I asked.  
"Yeah he's good. Misses you for some weird-ass reason." He teased.  
I rolled my eyes. Colt has had a crush in me ever since Phil first introduced us to one another.  
"He still a thing for you, you know?"  
"Yes, unfortunately I do."  
There's nothing wrong with colt; don't get me wrong he's an amazing guy. But I don't see him in any other way than a friend.  
"You should give him a chance. He's a good guy. Hell, he follows you around like a lost puppy sometimes. It's actually kinda sickening."  
I put my knife and fork down onto my plate and looked up at Phil.  
"For the millionth time Phil, Colt is my friend. That's all he will ever be. So stop trying to play matchmaker." I said frustratedly Phil sighed.  
"Look. I just want you to be happy. Colt is a really good guy Soph, and he won't treat you like shit because, a) he knows that I would kill him and b) well...I would kill him and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to die anytime soon. Just give the guy a chance." He said, trying to reason with me.  
"I know he's a good guy Phil, but there's no attraction. I'm not going to be with someone if there's no feelings there."  
"I honestly don't understand why you would do this. He would be the most genuine guy out there and what do you do? You just to continue to ignore him and instead date guys like Nick, who dumps you so they can get a title shot."  
Before I was with Jon I had previously been in a three relationship with Nick, aka Dolph Ziggler. Things where great between us. I was happy with him. Hell I thought he was going to propose, that was until he broke up with me to get a shot at the world heavy weight title.

_-Flashback-six months ago-_

_"Do you really think he's going to propose?" Brie asked me._  
_"I dunno, he might. I mean all the signs are there. We've been together for three years now, he keeps talking about how something will be happening soon that's going to change his life and he's not telling me what it is. And he randomly asked me the other day what I thought of gold." I told her._  
_"Oh my god, he's totally going to propose." Nikki chimed in._  
_"AJ, you're in a storyline with him. Has he said anything to you?" Brie asked._  
_"No, he doesn't really talk to me off screen, so I doubt he would tell me if he's going to propose." AJ told the three of us._  
_The door to the divas locker room opened and Kaitlyn came in._  
_"Sophie, Nick told me to tell you that he wants to talk to you." She said as she walked over to her bag._  
_"What! He can't do it at the arena." Nikki said._  
_"Do what?" Kaitlyn asked joining us._  
_"They think he's going to pop the question." AJ told her, while she rolled her eyes._  
_"Kati, where is he?" I asked her._  
_"Last time I saw him he was in catering."_  
_"Okay thanks." I got up and headed out to find Nick._

_I walked into catering and looked around but there was no sign of him._  
_"Hey, E, have you seen Nick anywhere?" I asked walking up to Big E Langston. He turned around and smiled at me._  
_"He was here like 30 seconds ago. He said he had to go find you. He needs to talk to you or something,I dunno."_  
_"Hmm, okay thanks." I walked off and wandered backstage trying to find Nick._

_I finally came to his locker room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. I turned around to walk away when I walked into a chest. I looked up and saw Nick._  
_"Hey I was looking for you." I smiled "Kaitlyn told me you wanted to talk to me."_  
_"Yeah, babe listen." He said, running his hand through his bleach blonde hair. "Babe you're great okay don't get me wrong but, I'm getting the heavy weight title..."_  
_"Baby that's great"_  
_He sighed and looked down at me._  
_"Yeah, well I really need to focus on this, and you see...You're kinda a distraction"_  
_"Wait a second. Where's this going?" I asked slightly confused._  
_"Babe look I need this title, right, I've worked hard to get where I am. I deserve this. But you. Well I don't really need you." he said bluntly._  
_"You're...you're breaking up with me?"_  
_"Don't think of it as breaking up. Think of it like this; by me leaving you, you're helping me become champion."_  
_"What!"_  
_"Hey, you've always wanted me to go far in my career right?" He said, putting his hands on my shoulders._  
_"Well...yeah...bu-"_  
_"So think of it as you helping me."_  
_"Are you fucking joking?" He raised his brow and looked at me with a confused look on his face._  
_"Three fucking years Nick. You're throwing away three years for...for a belt?"_  
_"Not just a belt. The heavy weight title."_  
_"You're unbelievable you know that?" I said shaking my head not wanting to believe what he's telling me._  
_"Why are you so angry about this? This is a good thing."_  
_"Are you crazy? How is this a good thing? You're ending a three year relationship with me for a shot at a title the you will only have for 2 weeks before they give it to someone else." I say raising my voice at him. "You know what, Fine. If you really care about a fucking title more then you care about me then it's your lost. But I just want you to know that you're making the wrong choice..." I turned and walked away from him._

_-End flashback-_

I sat there quietly and played with my food with my fork.  
"Shit. Soph, I'm sorry." Phil said  
"It's fine."  
"No it's not. Look, I know what Nick did was a really fucking sleazy thing to do but I know you loved him. Soph, you're my baby sister, I just want you to be happy." He said placing his hand on top of mine.  
"I'm not really hungry anymore, can we just go back to the hotel?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
Phil payed for lunch, then we made our way back.

* * *

The car ride back was quiet. I didn't say anything to Phil and he didn't say anything to me.

We walked into the elevator and pushed the button to our floors. I got out my phone and texted Jon.  
_'On my way back up to the room'_-Sophie.  
_'I thought you said you'd be back by 3? It's only 2:17.'_-Jon.  
_'Change of plans'_-Sophie.  
_'What happened?'_-Jon.  
_'Tell you when I see you :('_-Sophie.  
"Who are you texting?" Phil asked.  
"No one." I said.  
"Then what are you doing?" He asked again. Why does he need to know everything?  
"Nothing" I told him, slightly annoyed at all of his questions.  
The elevator stopped on the 10th floor and I got off, leaving Phil alone to go to his floor.

I started walking towards the room that I shared with the shield.  
"Sophie wait." I turned around and Phil was behind me.  
"Listen about what happened at lunch."  
"Just drop it."  
"I'm sorry. I just want what's best for you, you know that." He said.  
"If you want what's best for me Phil then stop trying to set me up with Colt and stop judging my relationships. Let me decide who I want to date, since it is my life." I told him. I went to walk away but he grabbed my hand and turned me around.  
"What's going on Soph?" He asked me.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I know when something's wrong, I've been able to tell since you were a kid, now what is it." I bit my lip and looked up at him.  
"Nothing's wrong Phil so drop it."  
"Don't give me that shit Sophia" I shook my head and walked over to the door of my hotel room.  
"I'm dating Dean Ambrose." I opened the door and walked inside.

I shut the door behind me and rest my head on it.  
"Bad day?" Colby asked.  
"Don't ask" I sighed. I looked over and saw Jon, Joe and Colby sitting on the couch.  
"Jon, bedroom, now." He followed me into the bedroom and shut the door behind him.  
"We have to leave soon, so we're gonna have to make this quick." He took his shirt off and walked over to me.  
"What? No. That's not why I told you to come in here." He looked at me disappointed.  
"Oh... Well why am I here then?" He asked. I looked down with a sad look on my face.  
"Did something happen with punk? Is that why you came back early?" I looked at him and frowned.  
"I've just killed us both." I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him.  
"What? Why?" Jon asked as he kissed me on the top of my head.  
"I told Phil."  
"Told him what?"  
"About us..." He pulled away and looked at me, raising his brow.  
"Why?"  
"Look I know we said we would wait, but he was trying to set me up with Colt, and I kept telling him that me and Colt are just friends. Then he started saying that I only date guys that treat me badly, and then he started talking about my relationship with Nick. I got upset and told him to bring me back here. He did but when I went to walk out of the elevator he kept asking all these questions, I just said it so he would get off my back."  
Jon sighed and sat at the end of the bed.  
"I'm sorry." I said as I sat next to him.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. Did he say anything?"  
"No. After I told him I left before he had a chance too."  
Jon wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.  
"Everything's going to be okay, I promise." he said. I smiled weakly at him. "I love you and your brother can't stop that. No matter what he does." He told me.  
"I love you too."  
God, I hope he's right.

* * *

Colby, Jon, Joe and I made our way to the elevator so we could check out and head to the arena. Joe and Colby chatted away, but Jon and I just stood there quietly. The doors opened and we went inside.  
"So what's up with you two?" Joe asked.  
"Yeah. You pregnant or something?" I turned and glared at Colby before elbowing him in his side.  
"Ow, what the hell was that for?" He asked while rubbing is rib cage.  
"What do you think? You don't just go around asking people if their pregnant, you insensitive ass."  
"God, sorry. One would just assume, considering how much you two go at it" I elbowed him again.  
"Ow! Seriously Dude control your woman."  
"Control your mouth and she won't hurt you." Jon told him. He warped his arm around my shoulder and moved me closer to him.  
"But seriously, are you okay?" Joe asked  
"I should be fine. Might have a bruise though." Colby said as he rubbed his ribs.  
"I wasn't talking to you." Joe said to Colby.  
"I told Phil that me and Jon are dating." The doors opened and we walked out. Joe, Colby and I waited back while Jon checked us out of our room.  
"Is telling him such a bad thing?" Colby asked.  
"Um, have you met my brother? He didn't renew his contract therefore he technically stole wwe title, which he then put in the refrigerator. He's threatened to quit his job on more than one occasion and got pissed off because he wasn't on a freaking ice cream bar. So do you really think that he's going to be okay with his baby sister dating a guy like Jon, Who he hates."?  
"Fair point." Colby said.  
"I can see where punks coming from though." Joe said. I looked over at him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, if my daughter was dating someone behind my back and not tell me, I'd be pretty pissed off too."  
"Key word there; daughter. I'm his sister not his child, there for he has no right to tell me what to do. When he starts letting me control his relationships he can control mine." I told them.  
"Ready to go?" Jon asked.  
We all went and loaded our bags into the SUV and drive off to the arena.

* * *

**So, Phil Now knows about Sophie and Jon, how will he react, will they still be together? **

******Thank you for reading the second chapter, and a BIG thank you to everyone that either Reviewed, Followed and Favorited, I love you guys.  
Again please Review and let me know what you think, any feedback or even suggestions are welcome.  
**xoxox  
**  
**


	3. Chapter 3- taking what's mine

**Hey, guys this my first ever fanfic so please review and let me know what you think. There will be a link on my bio to a picture of what I imagine my OC Sophie looks likes, so check that out if you are curious.**

**I will be using _most_ wrestlers real names (eg, Cm punk= Phil.. Dean= Jon.. Roman= Joe.. Seth= Colby)  
I will be saying who they are but if I miss anyone and you are unsure of who they are let me know or google them.**

**I do NOT own anything apart from Sophie and any other OC characters that I may add later.**

**A change of heart**

**Chapter #4 ~taking what's mine.**

"Earth to Sophie, hello?" I snapped out of my day dream and saw Kaitlyn having her hand in front of my face.  
"Huh what?"  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
"I'm fine why?"  
"Well I have been trying to talk to you for last 5 minutes now and you've just been staring into space. What's going on, are you sick or something?"  
"No, Just have a lot on my mind that's all" I told her.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.  
"Nah. I'm fine."  
"You sure?"  
"Trust me you don't want to get mixed up in my already screwed up life."  
We continued to talk until we were interrupted.  
"Excuse me ladies but Mr McMahon would like to see you." One of the stage hands told us. We got up and went to Vince's office.

"You wanted to see us Vince?" Kaitlyn said as we walked into his office.  
"Yes girls take a seat." We sat down in the chairs in front of his desk. I looked next to me and saw AJ sitting there.  
"What's she doing here?" I asked.  
"AJ is part I the reason why you are here" he told me  
"What do you mean?" I asked confused.  
"Sophie you're a great heel wrestler but AJ's heel status is higher than yours and in all honesty her storyline with fits better into a storyline with Kaitlyn better than yours does." He said.  
"Which means what exactly?" I asked.  
"We want AJ to have the divas title."  
"What!" I said standing up out of my seat. "You can't do that. I have been working so hard to get a title shot and you're just going to take it from me?"  
"You will have another shot at the title, but for now you will have to wait."  
"Wait? I'm done waiting Vince, I have been here for 5 years now and I have held that title once and I only had it for a week. I'm tired of waiting." I told him.  
"I'm sorry you feel that way but this is what's happening, and it's my final decision. Now if you would please excuse us, I need to talk to the girls about what's happening tonight."  
"Whatever." I walked out of his office and slammed the door shut just to show him how pissed off I was.

* * *

RAW had started and I was hiding away from everyone. After my meeting with Vince I went and found an empty locker room and just sat in there. I'm really pissed off at Vince for doing what he did, and I'm going to let him know just how pissed off I am.

I made my way to the locker room I shared with the boys and walked in.  
"Where have you been?" Joe asked "We need to figure out a plan for our match tonight and what we need you to do."  
"You guys go out without me." I told them.  
"Why?" Colby asked.  
"I'm not really needed out there, I'm pretty sure you three can win the match without me helping you, so there's no point me coming out." I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom and got changed.  
My ring gear was just a female version of the shields ring gear. I had a pair of skinny cargo pants, a black crop top that zipped up in the front and combat boots. I didn't have a vest though. They still wanted me to show off my body, I mean god forbid you can't cover up a diva.  
I left my hair down and re-did my makeup.  
I walked out of the bathroom and the guys were doing up their vest and taping their wrists.  
"See you guys in a bit." I said.  
I was walking to the gorilla when Jon stopped me.  
"Sophie, what are you doing?" He asked, I looked at him.  
"I know Vince replaced you with AJ."  
"I'm showing him who really should be divas champ."  
"Do you really thing that's a good idea? You know Vince won't let you get away with doing this. Just come back to the locker room." he said.  
"Isn't this the whole point of the shield? To stop injustice."  
"Soph, seriously. Just leave it."  
"No. If you're just going to stand there and tell me how this is a bad idea instead of supporting me, then you can just go." I snapped at him. He sighed and walked away from me.  
I looked over at the monitor and saw that Kaitlyn and AJ's match was underway. Now all I had to do was wait.

"The winner of this match and the new divas champion AJ Lee."  
I made my way down to the ring. The crowd booed me and Kaitlyn looked at me in shock as I passed her on the ramp. I climbed into the ring where AJ was celebrating and I grabbed a mic. Time to set off a pipebomb.

"AJ, you might have that belt but you are not a champion. I'd watch my back if I was you, because I'm coming for that title. I have been here for 5 years and if you or anybody else thinks they can just waltz in here and take that title then you're sadly mistaken. If anybody deserves to have that belt it's me, not you, not Kaitlyn or any other diva, me! You might have every guy in that locker room wrapped around you little finger, hell you might have Vince convinced that you're the best thing to ever skip her way into this company, but you're not, in fact you're far from it." The crowd booed louder. "AJ I'm going to make you wish that you never set foot in this ring. I'm going to make sure that everybody knows who I am, especially everybody in the back. I'm going to make an impact, and I know just how I can do that" I dropped the mic and went to do my finisher. I held her by her hair; I jumped up and slammed her into the mat, and picked up the mic again.  
"Watch your back AJ, because I'm going to take what's rightfully mine." I pointed to the divas title that was lying next to her. As the crowd booed I slid out of the ring with a smirk in my face and made my way backstage, and as I did I was met with a fuming Vince McMahon.  
"My office, NOW!"

"Both you and your brother have to understand that can't go around interrupting segments and storylines and doing these 'pipebombs'. Do you understand me ?" Vince glared at me. He was beyond pissed.  
"Yes" I said rolling my eyes. I have been in his office for almost 10 minutes now and I have honestly gotten sick of hearing his voice.  
"Well I don't think you do, and to show you how serious I am about this you are suspended for a week."  
"What. No! Vince you can't do that that's not fair." I jumped out on my seat.  
"Two weeks." he added.  
"Seriously you ca-"  
"Do you want to make it three?"  
Another 10 minutes later and I left his office and was on the way back to my locker room when I suddenly walked into someone.  
"Shit sorry" I looked up and saw Phil.  
"Soph." He said I quickly got passed him and continued to walk to the locker room.  
"Sophie wait." He grabbed my hand and turned me around.  
"What the hell do you want Phil?"  
"I need to talk to you." he said.  
"Well I'm not talking to you" I told him. I went to walk off again but he stopped me.  
"Sophie for once in your life just listen." He yelled.  
"No Phil you listen." I yelled back "Whether you like it or not I'm dating Jon. You have no say in the matter. I don't care if you love him or hate him because this is my relationship not yours."  
"The guys a psycho and you're not seeing him."  
"Did you even listen to a single word I just said? My relationship Phil not yours. I'm dating him, end of story." Phil's eyes went dark and he eyed me like I was one of him opponents in the ring.  
"Get you stuff, you're coming with me." he told me through clenched teeth.  
"No."  
"Don't play these games with me Sophia because you won't win. Now get your stuff."  
I have never seen Phil like this before. He was actually starting to scare me.  
"Fine." I said looking down.  
"You have 2 minutes to have to get your stuff and to be in my locker room. If you're even a second late I will come and get you myself." He threatened me.

I wiped the few lose tears from my eyes and entered the locker room.  
"How'd it go?" Joe asked  
"Yeah was Vince pissed?" Colby added.  
I walked over to my bags and started packing my stuff.  
"I'm suspended for two weeks. He's cancelling any appearances and media stuff that I had and I can't show my face on RAW or Smack Down for the duration of my suspension. He also doesn't want me on the road with you guys either." I told them.  
"I told you not to do it." Jon said. I just nodded as I zipped up my bag and sighed.  
"Guys can I have a minute with Jon please?" I asked Colby and Joe.  
"Yeah. We'll be in catering." the two guys got up and left the room, leaving me and Jon alone.  
I walked over to him and hugged him. He held me in him arms and I felt safe and warm. I just wanted to stay like this forever.  
"Phil's making stay with him, he doesn't want me anywhere near you"  
"No, that is not happening."  
"Look I don't want there to be a fight. He'll get over it." I told him.  
"Yeah well like I said earlier, Punk can't stop me from loving you no matter what he does." I looked up at him. His lips connected to mine in a passionate kiss. My mouth parted granting his tongue access. After a few moments I broke the kiss and looked back up at him.  
"I love you." I told him.  
"I love you." he said in return. He wrapped his arms around me once more and rested his chin on the top of head. We just stood there. Not saying a word to one another. I could hear his heart beating through his chest and I smiled softly.  
"I better go before Phil turns into the hulk." I unwrapped my arms from around him. "I'll see you soon." I got on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. I grabbed my things and left. I went to Phil's locker room. By the time I had arrived he had heard about my two week suspension, which he lectured me on. I had to stay in Phil's locker room for the rest of the show. I just sat there and watched RAW on the TV that was located in the corner of the room.

* * *

RAW was now over. Phil made Kofi babysit me while he had his match because he thought I would run off if I was left alone. We are now on the way to his bus. Since Phil wasn't scheduled to be on Smack Down and I was banned from going there, we're going home to Chicago. He unlocked the door and hoped on. I followed behind him.

"You can say in my room, I'll sleep in one of the bunks."  
"I'd rather sleep in the gutter."  
"Do you have to be so difficult?" He asked.  
"Do you?" I questioned him back.  
"I'm trying to help you."  
"How is keeping me away from my boyfriend helping me?" I yelled.  
"Because I'm stoping you from getting hurt." he yelled back.  
"Oh whatever Phil." I walked down to the other end of the bus where Phil's room was located. I went in and shut the door; I just wanted to be left alone. I threw my bags in the corner and laid in top of the bed. I let out a sigh and shut my eyes.

* * *

"Soph...Sophie, wake up."

"Mmhh, not now." I mumbled.  
"Sophia, seriously wake up."  
I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times to get my eyes use to the light. I looked to the side and saw Phil.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Well, this is my bus for starters."  
I looked around the room and remembered where I was.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot I was here. Well what have you come to nag me about this morning? Personally I think it's a little early to start ruining my life, but whatever floats your boat." I said as I sat up in the bed. I saw Phil's eyes look down and fall onto the shirt I was wearing. I followed his gaze and looked down. It was one of Jon's tops. I looked back up at him and smirked.  
"Get dressed; we'll be back in Chicago soon." He told me before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Today is going to be a long day.

**So things are starting to get pretty tense between Sophie and Phil. How will Sophie cope being away from Jon for 2 weeks? **

**Again a big thanks to all that reviewed, followed and Favorited, it means alot! Also sorry for the delay with this chapter, I'm trying to figure out a scheduled for when to post, so there will be a New chapter up after RAW on monday!  
Also: There's a link in my bio so you can see what Sophie's ring gear looks like too.  
**


	4. Chapter 4- Standing up to Phil

**Hey, guys this my first ever fanfic so please review and let me know what you think. There will be a link on my bio to a picture of what I imagine my OC Sophie looks likes, so check that out if you are curious.**

**I will be using _most_ wrestlers real names (eg, Cm punk= Phil.. Dean= Jon.. Roman= Joe.. Seth= Colby)  
I will be saying who they are but if I miss anyone and you are unsure of who they are let me know or google them.**

**I do NOT own anything apart from Sophie and any other OC characters that I may add later.**

**A change of heart**

**Chapter #4 ~standing up to Phil.**

it's now 11:30am and we have almost arrived back in Chicago. All the other wrestler would be getting off a plane and on their way to Smack Down, so I couldn't talk to Jon. I was officially bored out of my mind.  
"Here, catch" Phil said throwing the Xbox controller at me. I caught it and looked up at him. "Two players" he smiled. I put the controller down and looked out the window, watching the scenery go by.  
"Soph come on" Phil said, I ignored him. Did he seriously think that I would play a stupid game with him and just forget about what happened?  
"Soph seriously" I continued to ignore him. "Fine. Whatever" he mumbled as he started playing the game.  
After gazing out the window for about ten minutes I felt my phone buzz in my lap.  
'Baby I miss you' -Jon  
A smiled appeared in my face as I read that.  
'I miss you more! Wait how are you messaging me. I thought you would be at the airport?' -Sophie  
'I don't think that's humanly possible! We got an early flight, I can't wait to see you' -Jon  
'I know. I hate it without you' -Sophie  
'I need to hear your voice. Is it safe to call?' -Jon  
'yeah, just give me a minute' -Sophie  
I got up off the sofa and walked into the bedroom, locking the door behind me. Lucky for me Phil was engrossed in the game he was playing. I sat on the bed with my legs crossed under me. My phone started buzzing some more.  
"Hello"  
"Babe" a large smile came into my face. "God have I missed you" Jon said

"Oh my god seriously" I laughed  
"Yeah. I don't think I will ever let him live it down" Jon laughed. We have been talking for 10 minutes now and this is the happiest I have been in the past 24 hours.  
"Soph" I heard Phil call out  
"Shit. Babe hold on a sec" I put my phone down on the bed and opened the door. "What?"  
"Get your stuff we will be there in five" he told me. I nodded my head and shut the door again. I went back over to the bed and picked up my phone.  
"You still there?" I asked  
"Yeah. What did punk want?"  
"He told me to get my stuff. We're about to get off the bus. Call me later?"  
"Yeah I will once I'm back at the hotel after Smack Down." He told me.  
"Sophie" Phil bellowed out.  
"Yes okay, god!" I yelled back "sorry. I love you."  
"I love you too" we hung up and I quickly grabbed my bags and left the room.

* * *

"Why the hell do I have to stay here?" I yelled as I forced into Phil's house.

"Hmm, I wonder?" He said sarcastically  
I groaned and sat down on the couch while Phil went to his room to put his bags away, and also putting my things in the guest room. There was a knock on the door.  
"Soph get that." Phil called from his room. I got back up and answered it. I opened the door and was face to face with colt.  
"Phil your boyfriends here" I let him in and shut the door before sitting back on the couch.  
"So Sophie, you're looking good" colt said.  
"I know" I replied as I dug through my oversized handbag looking for my phone.  
"Still drooling over my sister I see?" Phil said as he entered to room  
"But honestly, who isn't?" I chimed in. Colt looked and me and smiled nervously before turning his attention to Phil.  
"Hey man" Colt said greeting his friend with a hug.  
"Dude just make yourself at home. I'm just gonna call Amy and let her know we got back early" Phil told colt before walking out of the room.

Colt came over and sat down next to me.  
"So... Why aren't you at Smack Down? I thought you were teamed with the shield"  
"I am, but I got suspended"  
"Really!? What did the punk princess do this time" he asked  
"Did you watch RAW?" He nodded "well, the part when I went down to the ring after the divas match wasn't exactly in the script" I told him  
"Wow. You and your brother are more alike than you think. You two just have to have things your own way" he laughed  
"Yeah well, no matter how alike we are I'm 100% sure that he's the difficult one" I mumbled  
Phil entered the room.  
"Amy's just on her way back, so she won't be long." he told us.  
"well when she gets back I just leave so you two can have some alone time" I said to him  
"For the thousandth time, you're staying here" he said as he came over and sat on the chair that's across from the couch where me and Colt were sitting.  
"Phil, I do have my own place. I brought it so I wouldn't have to stay with you anymore, because honestly living with you isn't exactly a walk in the park, and I would know I lived with you for 22 years of my life. Now if you don't mind I would like to spend the time that I actually do have off, in my own freaking home" I told him slightly raising my voice.  
"Wait why do you have to stay here?" Colt asked looking between both Phil and I.  
"Because if she goes to her apartment she just going to invite her loser boyfriend over and I'm not allowing that" Phil told him  
"You got back with Nick?" Colt asked  
"Nick is not a loser" I glared at them  
"Nick is a loser, but Dean is a bigger one" Phil said  
"You're dating Dean Ambrose?" Colt said in shock  
"Correction- she was dating him"  
"Correction- I am dating him. Look Phil it really doesn't matter if you want me dating him or not because like I have been telling you for the past 24 hours it's not up to you. I didn't like Beth, but you still dated her." I told him as I stood up from my spot on the couch.  
"Well at least I told you I was dating her" he snapped  
"You wanna know why I didn't tell you? You want to know why we have been keeping it to ourselves for the past two months Phil. Because I knew you would do this, I knew you would act like the overprotective douche bag of a big brother that you are and try to ruin this relationship." I grabbed my handbag and put it on my shoulder. "News flash Phil, I'm not letting you ruin this for me just because you don't like him and because you would rather set me up with Colt. I'm over this Phil, stop trying to protect me from everything. It was cute when I was kid or even when I was a teenager but now, well now it's just fucking annoying. I'm done" I yelled. I went over to the door and opened it and saw Amy standing there.  
"Hey Soph" she greeted me happily "where are you going?"  
"Away from your asshole of a boyfriend" I walked out and slammed the door behind me.

I walked for 20 minutes and finally arrived at my apartment. I got out my keys and opened the door and went inside.  
The place was dark, I flicked on the lights and put my keys and bag down on the small table next to the door. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my waist, I screamed and turned around.

* * *

**So Sophie has told Phil what she really thinks.. and who's in her apartment?**  
**Sorry for the short chapter and for any mistakes/ typos, but I was a little scatter-brained after watching RAW; The shield didnt breakup, thank GOD! and Undertaker returned and Dean in the leather jacket! **

**I have decided that I will be updating this story every Monday after raw now, so that give me a week to get ideas and write chapters :) **  
**Thanks to all that reviewed, followed and Favorited, it means alot! xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5- Love bites

**Hey, guys this my first ever fanfic so please review and let me know what you think. There will be a link on my bio to a picture of what I imagine my OC Sophie looks likes, so check that out if you are curious.**

**I will be using _most_ wrestlers real names (eg, Cm punk= Phil.. Dean= Jon.. Roman= Joe.. Seth= Colby)  
I will be saying who they are but if I miss anyone and you are unsure of who they are let me know or google them.**

**I do NOT own anything apart from Sophie and any other OC characters that I may add later.**

**A change of heart**

**Chapter #5 ~ love bites**

All of a sudden I felt a hand on my waist, I screamed and turned around. When I did I came face to face with Jon.  
"You fucking asshole" I said as I slapped him on the arm.  
"Jesus, baby calm down" he laughed  
"You scared the shit out if me. What the hell are you even doing here, and how the hell did you get in? I asked  
"You gave me a key, remember?" He held up the key. "And Vince said there was no need for us on Smack Down and that we could go, so I thought I would come and see you" he told.  
"But when I talked to you, you said you were at Smack Down"  
"I lied. I was on my way here" he said to me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Well aren't you mister romantic" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down closer and kissed him.  
The kiss started off slow but slowly intensified. I felt his tongue run over my bottom lip wanting access, which I granted him. I moaned and felt him smile.  
"You know... Phil will... Kill me if...he finds out that... You're here..." I said in between kisses. He broke the kiss and looked at me.  
"Let's not talk about your brother" he smirked as he grabbed my hand and lead me towards my bedroom.

Later that night we went and ordered some Chinese food and sat on the couch watching TV and enjoying each other's company before returning to my room for round two.  
I could hear a knocking sound and woke up.  
"What time is it" I asked Jon who had woken up from the noise as well.  
"Half-past 12" he told me. I groaned and laid my head back down on his chest, and his arm went around me again. Just as we started to fall back asleep, the knocking continued.  
"Can you get that?" I asked  
"It's your place" he told me  
"But I'm in my bra and panties"  
"I'm in my boxers"  
"What if it's a rapist. I'm more likely to get attacked then you are."  
"I'm pretty sure a rapist wouldn't knock on the door, expect you to invite them in and then attack you."  
"Pleeease?" I begged.  
"Agh, fine" he kissed the top of my head before moving out of the bed. He grabbed his jeans up off the floor and put them on, but not bothering to do them up. Just as I shut my eyes I heard a crashing sound.  
I jumped out of bed, throwing on Jon's T-shirt and making my way out to the other room.

When I walked out I saw Phil had Jon up against the wall with his hands around his throat.  
"Who the hell do you think you are" Phil shouted at Jon "coming here and sleeping with my sister. Treating her like one of your whores" his face was red. I saw him raise his arm and make a fist.  
"Phil stop" I ran over and pulled him off Jon. "Are you okay" I asked Jon, who was gasping for air.  
"I asked you a question" Phil shouted as he walked back in our direction.  
"Phil leave, now" I said as I pushed him away from Jon and myself. He eyed me from head to toe.  
"I told you this would happen if you stayed here. This is exactly why I wanted you to stay at my place. Because if you were there he wouldn't of SLEPT WITH YOU" He yelled.  
"Dude, clam down. She's 26 years old. Do you honestly think she's a virgin?" Jon said. Phil's eyes widened. "Let me break the news to you. She's isn't, in fact she's far from it. Trust me I know, and besides a virgin wouldn't do the things she does" oh god Jon, really?  
"You son of a bitch"  
"Phil STOP" he turned and looked at me.  
"Did you not hear what he just said" Phil said through his teeth.  
"Yes, and as inappropriate as it was" I glared at Jon "he has a point and you need to get over it." I told him. He raised his brow at me.  
"For god sakes Phil, I was with Nick for three years; do you really think I didn't sleep with him? Jon is my boyfriend, and I can have sex with him"  
"Your coming back home with me" he said  
"No phil. You're leaving on your own" I told him.  
"Leave or I'll call the cops" Jon piped in.  
Phil looked at us both "this isn't over Sophia; don't think you're getting off scot free. We are talking about this" he said before walking towards the door.  
"There's nothing to talk about Phil. I tried talking to you. That ship has sailed. Now get the hell out of my house." he walked out. I slammed the door and locked it.

My back was against the door. I let out a sigh and slid down until I was sitting on the floor. Jon walked over to me.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"...Yeah" I said in a not so convincing tone  
"Come here" he held his hands out. I put my hands in his and helped me up off the floor.  
"Let's just go to bed" I told him. Jon kissed my forehead and we walked back into my room. Jon took his jeans off and climbed in next to me. I laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and we fell back asleep.

"Babe time to wake up" I felt his lips kissing their way from my jaw line to my neck.  
"Mmm, Jon, five more minutes"  
"Come on babe" I felt his weight leave the bed. I slowly started to open my eyes. I sat up and went to get out of bed when Jon walked back in the room holding a tray.  
"Uh,uh. Stay in bed" he put the tray down and I looked at it. There were two cups of coffee, some pancakes, and bacon.  
"Babe you made breakfast?"  
He sat down next to me in bed and moved the tray in front of us.  
"Yeah. It's kinda a 'sorry for last night, please forgive me' breakfast"  
"You didn't do anything wrong last night"  
"Seriously? You're not mad at what I said to your brother?" He asked  
"Actually now that you mention it...did that really need to be shared with him?" I picked up the coffee cup and took a sip.  
"Probably not. I was angry it just kind slipped out" I put the cup down and wrapped one arm around his neck, bringing him closer to me. I kissed him.  
"I forgive you. But if you say something like that again to anyone I'll kill you."  
He laughed and we stated eating.  
"So, punk really thinks you're a virgin?"  
"Well not now. I honestly don't know what he thinks..Well thought." I told him  
"But seriously who's a still a virgin in their mid-twenties these days?"  
"The same people that aren't married by the time they're in their mid-twenties." I said. His eyes widened slightly when I said that.  
"So we're having that conversation now. I didn't realize we were at that point in our relationship." He said nervously.  
"I'm not asking you to get down on one knee and ask me to marry you. I just thought that I'd be married or at least engaged by now." I told him.  
"Why would you think that?" I could tell this was freaking him out.  
"Because I'm 26 years old, in couple more years I'll be 30, then 40, I just..." I sighed "When I was with Nick I thought he was going to propose. We were together for 3 years so I just thought that we'd be engaged by now, and possibly be thinking about having a baby within the next year or so." He choked on his drink.  
"Wait a second, hold up. A baby?" He asked me. I nodded. "Sophie listen to me, are we going to get married? Honestly? Maybe, maybe not, I don't know yet. But as for a baby, we are not going to be having a baby for a while, years at least. I'm not trying to be an asshole but a baby is not happening anytime soon so don't get your hopes up, I'm not ready for that, I still have things I want to do, personal and career wise. I'm no-"  
"I'm not saying we need to have a baby right now Jon." I interrupted him "I just don't want to wait and by the time I go to start trying, it's too late." I looked down sadly.  
"Sophie I promise you, you will get married and you will have a baby. If that will be with me, I don't know only time will tell, but it will happen, okay." I looked up at him and nodded.  
We sat in bed and finished off our breakfast, before spending the day around Chicago.

* * *

_-1 day later-_

"Are you still packing?" I asked walking into my room. We had to leave and go back on the road. I was still suspended so I wasn't needed at any of the shows or the media days, but Phil wanted me to travel with him. Which is going to be extremely awkward, because I haven't see or talked to him since the night he came to my apartment.  
"Almost done" He said as he put the last couple of things that he was holding, into his suitcase.  
"Why aren't you packing?" He asked  
"My stuffs at Phil's" I told him. I opened my wardrobe and started to look for something to wear. Jon walked up behind me and moved my hair away from my neck and started kissing.  
"Why do you do this to me?" he asked.  
"Shouldn't I be asking that question, considering you are the one that's practically making out with my neck."  
"Well it's your fault for being so hot" he said.  
"My hotness is a curse sometimes." I laughed.  
"You know I was thinking about that conversation we had yesterday."  
"What about it?" I asked.  
"Well, I was thinking that we could always start practicing to try for a baby." I looked at him.  
"You want to practice trying? You are such a loser." I laughed.  
"Hey, that's no way to speak to your possible future husband." He told me. I hit him playfully on the chest, and he lent down and kissed me.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Punk's here early" Jon said  
"I'm surprised he's actually knocking and not breaking the door down"  
"Either way he has bad timing" Jon mumbled before he unwrapped his arms from around me. I went and opened the door.  
"Correction, our team mates have bad timing." I greeted Colby and Joe and let them inside.  
"Did we interrupt something?" Joe asked, looking at me from head to toe. I was still in Jon's top.  
"No, I was just about to get changed" I told him.  
"I didn't know that getting dressed gives you hickeys" Colby said pointing to my neck. I walked over to the mirror I had hanging above the little table by my front door. Moving my hair out the way, I looked at my neck.  
"Jon you are so dead" I said as I ran my fingers along the countless hickeys that are appearing on my neck.  
"What? What'd I do?" He asked walking over with his suitcase.  
"I look like a cheetah"  
"Oh well, you'll get over it" I glared at him as I walked off to get changed.  
I put on a pair of black denim shorts; I kept Jon's top on but tied it up at the back so it fit better, and my purple converse. Since all my makeup was in my suitcase, I brushed my hair over to one side to hide the love bites Jon has left. I walked out of my room and joined the boys on the couch and waited for Phil.

Ten minutes later my phone buzzed and I had a text from Phil.  
'(I) I'm here and I have your stuff. Come down now, we're running late.'  
"Satan is here" I announced.  
I turned the lights off, grabbed my handbag and locked up my apartment. The guys and I went down stairs and saw Phil's tour bus outside, parked behind their SUV. Phil opened the door and stood there waiting for me with no expression on his face.  
"See you guys soon" I gave both Colby and Joe a quick hug before turning my attention to Jon.  
"Is he still watching?" I asked. Jon looked over my shoulder.  
"Yep"  
"Good" I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him. I felt Jon smirk against my lips; he knew what I was doing. He wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss.  
"Okay, that's enough" I heard Phil say before grabbing my shoulder and pulling me and Jon apart and guiding me over to the door of his bus.  
"I love you. Call me" I yelled over to Jon, before Phil got me inside and shut the door behind him.

* * *

**Heres another chapter for you guys. I really appreciate that im getting alot of views on this story, but i would love it if i got some more reviews of what you guys think of it. So please take a second to review after you read, and let me know your thoughts or if you have any ideas, it would mean alot, and a new chapter will be up after RAW next week. xox**

**On a different note, after watching RAW tonight I am so disappointed with the WWE fandom. There is a bunch of people on twitter that are sending Seth Rollns death threats because he walked away from The Shield's match tonight.**  
**If you are one of those people, or you are following or know someone that is sending these tweets to them, please report them, as its really not acceptable, and it is disgusting.**

**I love WWE as much as the next person, but there is a line between real life and a storyline, and for him to get death threats over something that he has to do as part of his job is horrible, and this is coming from his so called "fans."- So please STOP it and if you see it REPORT IT!**


	6. Chapter 6- Saved me

**Hey, guys this my first ever fanfic so please review and let me know what you think. There will be a link on my bio to a picture of what I imagine my OC Sophie looks likes, so check that out if you are curious.**

**I will be using _most_ wrestlers real names (eg, Cm punk= Phil.. Dean= Jon.. Roman= Joe.. Seth= Colby)  
I will be saying who they are but if I miss anyone and you are unsure of who they are let me know or google them.**

**I do NOT own anything apart from Sophie and any other OC characters that I may add later.**

**A change of heart**

**Chapter #6 ~ Saved me.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, IT IS NOT GRAPHIC AT ALL, THERE IS JUST MENTION OF PILLS, BUT IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE READING IT YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER OR THE PARTS WHERE THIS IS MENTIONED. WHEN THESE PARTS COME UP I WILL AN A COUPLE OF ASTERISK (***) SO YOU KNOW WHERE TO STOP READING AND I WILL PUT A COUPLE MORE WHERE YOU CAN START READING FROM AGAIN, BUT YOU WILL MISS OUT ON 98% OF THIS CHAPTER.  
THIS IS WILL HELP YOU GET A LOOK INTO SOPHIE'S PAST WHEN SHE WAS A TEENAGER, AND WILL ALSO HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH HOW SHE IS TODAY, AND WILL ALSO MAKE CONNECTION TO WHY SHE DOES/DID THINGS LATER ON IN THE STORY. **

We have been on the road for about an hour now and Phil and I haven't said a word to each other. He was sitting at the small booth next to the kitchenette on his phone, while I was lying on the couch flicking through the TV channels, attempting to find something to watch.  
"Can you just pick something already" Phil piped up all of a sudden. Since there was clearly nothing on I turned the TV off putting the remote control down next to me.  
15 minutes passed and I was on the verge of going out of my mind with boredom. I sat up and let out a long sigh.  
"Can we open a window or something? It's really stuffy in here" I said. Phil looked up from his phone, looked at me and then back down at his phone again.  
"I'll take that as a no" I took the hair tie off my wrist and tied my hair up into a bun on the top of my head.  
I grabbed my phone and texted Jon.  
'Babyyy! I'm boreddd'  
I waited but there was no reply.  
'Babe! Helloooo'  
Still nothing.  
'Colby, tell Jon to answer his damn phone.'  
His reply came quickly.  
'He's asleep in the backseat. I'm guessing you two did something other than sleeping last night ;)'  
'I will punch you Colby. Tell him to call me when he's awake'  
I looked up and saw Phil open the fridge and grab out a bottle of water.  
"Can you grab me one please?" I asked.  
He got another bottle out, shut the fridge door and walked over to me. Just as he was about the hand me the bottle he stopped and looked at me.  
"Tell Ambrose that if he does that to you again I will kill him."  
"Dose what?"  
"What do you think Sophia, the freaking hickeys all over your neck"  
Shit. I forgot about those.  
"It's not that big of a deal. They will disappear before I go back to work and until then I can cover them up" I told him  
"That's not the point." Phil said raising his voice slightly  
"Then what is the point Phillip? Huh? You're the only person that has a problem with this and I don't even understand why you do in the first place"  
"Why do you think. It's Dean Ambrose. The man uses women, smokes and drinks. Hell have you not seen what he was like in the Indy's. He would wrestle drunk. That's not the kind of person I want my sister around." He was yelling now.  
"Well that's too bad."  
"No. It's bad for you. I'm not letting you get hurt. I'm not picking up the pieces of your broken heart again, like I did with Nick. Jon is bad news. He's just like that Troy guy"  
"Don't you dare compare Jon to Troy Miller" I yelled  
" I want you to be happy, and I'm telling you right now, if you stay with him happiness isn't in your future, misery is"  
I stood up and snatched the bottle of water out of his hand.  
"Well you know what they say, misery loves company" I walked to the back if the bus where the bedroom was and went inside and slammed the door behind me.

I just sat on the bed. Staring at the floor. I was upset. Phil has to understand that he can't control me, that he can't tell me what to do. He's always been like this though. He's always trying to protect me.

_-flashback, 10 years ago-  
**(***)**  
_

_"So who's party is this?" I asked my friend Hannah as we pulled up in front of a white two story house._  
_"Toby's" she told me as we hoped out of the car._  
_"Isn't he a senior?"_  
_"Yes, and?"_  
_"we're sophomore, how the hell are we at a senior party?" I asked._  
_"Never underestimate me, I have my ways. You can thank me later." She smiled._  
_I looked around and could see people everywhere, outside and inside the house. People were chatting, dancing and drinking as the music played loudly in the background._  
_"Are you coming or what?" Hannah asked_  
_"I dunno. You said it was a small party"_  
_"Well I guess word got out. Who cares. Let's go."_  
_I looked at her apprehensively._  
_"Come on Soph. I hear Troy miller is here." Troy miller, the guy I have had a crush on ever since I laid eyes on him._  
_Hannah held out her hand and smiled at me. I put my hand in hers and she led the way into the house._

_'Hour and a half later'_

_"So seen Troy anywhere?" Hannah asked_  
_"No. I haven't." Hannah looked down into her cup and frowned._  
_"I'll be back I'm gonna get us some more drinks"_  
_"No. I've had enough" I said as I shook my head at her._  
_"You've only had one"_  
_"And that's enough" I told her._  
_"Seriously Soph, if I wanted to bring a buzz kill I would if asked your brother to come." I just looked at her._  
_"Hey ladies, enjoying yourselves?" Toby asked us._  
_"Yeah totally." Hannah replied._  
_"Dude, I've been looking for you everywhere" I looked up and saw Troy in front of me, talking to Toby._  
_"Hey Toby, can you come with me to get some more drinks for me and Sophie?" Hannah asked, batting her eyelashes._  
_"Sure" he smirked._  
_"Don't leave me" I whispered to Hannah._  
_"Talk to him" Hannah winked at me as she and Toby walked off, leaving me and Troy alone._  
_"You're Sophia, right?" He asked_  
_"Yeah. But call me Sophie" I told him._  
_"Do you want another drink?" He asked_  
_"Um, Hannah just went to get me one" I told him._  
_"You know what. Toby and Hannah seem to be hitting it off, why don't we leave them alone. Come with me" he grabbed my hand and led me to a bedroom on the second floor of the house._  
_"Now, we can have a conversation and I will actually be able to hear you" he said as he shut the bedroom door, which muffled the sound of the music that was playing downstairs._  
_"Sit down" he smiled and gestured towards the bed. I did what he told me and watch as he looked through a blue gym bag._  
_"Ah, here we go"_  
_He turned and walked over to the bed, talking a seat next to me. He opened the bottle and held it in front of me._  
_"Want some?"_  
_I shook my head "Come on. One sip?" He said_  
_"Troy I really shouldn't."_  
_"You drink don't you?" I don't drink, but I liked him a lot, so I lied._  
_"yeah"_  
_"Well, come on then" he interrupted me. He held out the bottle and I took it off him and took a sip. The substance burned my throat as I drank. I gave it back to him but he didn't take it._  
_"Don't worry it starts to taste better" he laughed, and encouraged me to drink some more. I took another sip, and just like last time my throat burnt._  
_Troy took the bottle back and screwed the lid back on and we stared talking._  
_About 15 minutes later my head stared to ache and the room slowly stared to spin, but I ignored it._  
_"You know, you're actually kinda cute" troy said, flashing me a smile_  
_"You're not too bad yourself" I smiled back._  
_"Do you have a boyfriend?"_  
_"No" I shook my head_  
_"Good" he gently grabbed the side of my face and held it as he pressed his lips down to mine._  
_As he kissed me he slowly stared to lean me back so I was lying on the bed and he was on top of me. The kiss ended and I opened my eyes and everything was one big blur._  
_"Troy. I don't feel so good." I told him. My head was pounding and I felt really dizzy and tired all of a sudden._  
_"It's okay just relax" he told me. I felt his lips on my neck and then everything went dark._

_I woke up to a beeping sound. I looked around the room and saw Hannah standing next to me._  
_"Wha-what happened?" I asked._  
_"I couldn't find you at the party so I rang your brother. He didn't know where you were either, so he came to help find you, and when he did... Soph, you and Troy were in the bedroom. Phil pushed him off of you and punched him. I tried to get you up but you weren't moving. Phil picked you up and drove you here. Sophie I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you to that party." She cried._  
_"Hannah can you give us a moment" we looked over by the door and saw Phil. Hannah nodded and left the room._  
_I sat up in the hospital bed and Phil sat in the chair next to me._  
_"Phil what happened?" I asked, knowing that I would get more details from him than what I would from Hannah._  
_"He drugged you. He, uh, he slipped something in your drink. Do you remember anything?"_  
_I shook my head._  
_" not really. I remember him taking me up to the room to talk an-"_  
_"Talk? Sophie when I found him he was on top of you! He was in his boxers and trying to take your clothes off. Do you know what could of happened if I didn't get there when I did?" The room fell silent. I looked down and started to cry._  
_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have drank anything. I shouldn't have gone. I just really liked him and I actually believed that he liked me. Me, the little geek girl with one friend. Hell, I'm surprised Hannah's still wanting to associate herself with me after her rise in popularity. I'm such a screw up" I cried_  
_Phil came and sat on the bed and hugged me as I cried into his chest._  
_"You are not a screw up. Hell, I only had one friend in high school and look at me now." He said_  
_"You still only have one friend"_  
_"Okay bad example." I let out a small laugh._  
_"Does mom and dad know?" I mumbled_  
_"No. I won't tell them, and neither will you. I don't want them yelling and blaming you for this when it was that douche bags fault " I nodded into his chest. "I will always look you for you Soph. If you ever need anything, no matter what it is just ask. I promise I won't ever let anyone hurt you." He told me._  
_"Thanks Phil" I said, giving him a small smile. He kissed the top of my head and hugged me._  
_" I will always protect you, no matter what."_  
_-end flashback-_

* * *

"Sophie... Sophie please open the door." Phil knocked  
"Go away" I called out as I wiped the tears from my eyes.  
"Soph please. That was wrong of me to say, I shouldn't of even mentioned Troy. I don't want you getting upset over it and hurting yourself again"

After the party, when I went back to school the rumours began.  
Some people heard that I slept with Troy. Others heard that I was taking drugs. Some people even believed that I was whoring myself out. I was ridiculed, made fun of, I was the joke of the school. And the sad thing is that I even started to believe what they were saying. What made it worse is the fact that Hannah believed it to. She knew it was all lies, yet she would even contribute to the rumour mill. In a matter of only a week I had become not only the laughing stock of the entire school, but I was friendless and alone. After that everything went downhill. I started failing my classes, because I was failing I started to skip school and because I was skipping, my life was going nowhere. So I decided to end it.  
I took some pills. I didn't even know what they were. I just brought them from some random guy.  
I took them. All of them. I was really sick. I faintly remember my mom finding me and called for an ambulance.  
When I woke up I was in hospital and under a 72 hour psych evaluation and a suicide watch. My parents found out about the party, and about school, and once they did they kicked me out because they 'couldn't deal with me' and I had 'shamed the family and made them look bad' I was the problem child. Phil let me move in with him and colt, and that's when I started wrestling. I left school and turned my attention on wrestling. It saved me. Phil saved me.

I sighed and opened the door.  
"I'm not going to do anything. I promised you that I would never do anything like that again and I meant it."  
He hugged me.  
"You can see why I worry about you though." He said.

* * *

**(***)**

I spent the rest of the trip sleeping. I got pretty upset and I just needed to relax.  
Me and Phil decided that it would be best if I went back home, and stay there for my two week suspension. So that's what I did. It sucked because I couldn't see Jon, but it's what was best for me.  
Colt would come over and visit me every couple of days, which was nice. And when Phil was able to have a day off he and Amy came over too. Everything seemed to be going back on track.  
I would try to text and call Jon but I wouldn't get an answer, he did one night but he sound exhausted so I let him sleep. I would text Colby and Joe and they would answer, so I thought that Jon just didn't want to talk to me.

"So how is everything?" I asked Joe. I had a couple of hours to kill before I go to the gym, so I thought I'd call him.  
"Yeah everything's okay, it's quiet without you hear though" he told me  
"Is that a good thing?"  
"It's boring that's for sure. And I actually think Colby misses fighting with you." He laughed  
"I miss his annoying face too"  
"Hey I heard that" Colby said in the background  
"Am I on speaker?" I asked  
"Yes, Colby wanted to talk to you to" Joe said  
"Yeah that was until she called me ugly" Colby said  
"I never called you ugly, I just said you had an annoying face, there's a difference Colby" I laughed.  
I have missed them. We talked for another 45 minutes, but then I had to go.  
"And I landed on my knee. God it was painful" Colby told me  
"well maybe if you weren't such a clutz, and landed properly it wouldn't of happened" I told him  
"woman you are so luck you aren't here right now." We laughed. "Guys I have to go in a minute I have a training session. I'll be back in 2 days so we can catch up then. um, before I go... Is Jon around?"  
I heard them mumble something to each other but I couldn't quite make out what they said.  
"No he's not.. He's out." Joe said  
"Oh, okay..."  
"He's just been busy, he's been spending a lot of time working out and stuff, getting into shape." Colby added  
"Yeah that's fine, just tell him I called, and that I miss him... And it would be nice if he would call me back..."  
"We'll tell him Soph" Joe said in a sympathetic voice.  
"Thanks guys. I'll see you in a couple of days. Bye"

I hung up the phone and sighed. Busy working out. If he's going to get them to lie for him he should of picked a lie that I would actually believe.  
I got up off the couch and change into my workout gear, I grabbed my gym bag, a bottle of water and my keys and left. Time to let some frustration out at the gym.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I didnt update last week, I was really sick, and i still dont feel all that good, but heres another chapter for you all.  
Thank you to everyone for being patient and waiting.**

Side note; If this chapter did trigger any bad feelings or made anyone upset/ uncomfortable, I apologies, and I tried to limit that by not having much detail when talking about suicide. If you are mad/upset with me over this please message me on here and I will talk to you about it. - I actually care! :)  
xoxo


	7. Chapter 7- Returning

**Hey, guys this my first ever fanfic so please review and let me know what you think. There will be a link on my bio to a picture of what I imagine my OC Sophie looks likes, so check that out if you are curious.**

**I will be using **_**most**_** wrestlers real names (eg, Cm punk= Phil.. Dean= Jon.. Roman= Joe.. Seth= Colby)  
I will be saying who they are but if I miss anyone and you are unsure of who they are let me know or google them.**

**I do NOT own anything apart from Sophie and any other OC characters that I may add later.**

**A change of heart**

**Chapter #7 ~ returning**

* * *

_**- If you already read this and got alerted about it again, i had to re post as a couple of people PM'ed me saying they cant see the cheaper, so hopefully its fixed and you all can see it now.-**_

* * *

My flight landed in LA around 9 am. I got off the plane and grab my suitcase. I got stopped by a few fans and I signed something's and took photos with them before making my way to the car and driving to the hotel.

I checked into my room and then went to find the guys. I wondered around the hotel and finally spotted them in the gym.  
I snuck up behind Joe and jumped onto his back.

"Boo!"

"Sophie?" I got off his back and smiled at him.

"Woman are you crazy?"

"Good to see you to Joe" I laughed

"Soph" Colby came up to me and hugged me. "I thought you weren't coming until this afternoon"

"Yeah well I had nothing better to do" I told them.  
They finished up at the gym and we got in the elevator and went up to our rooms.

"26th floor?" Colby said looking at me "isn't that where all the really expensive suites are?"

"Yep" I nodded

"How the hell are you affording to stay in a suite?" Joe asked

"I'm not paying for it" I told them

"Are you blackmailing Vince or something?" Colby joked

"What? No" I laughed "When I arrived at the hotel they said that somebody upgraded my room, I wasn't expecting a suite or anything."

"Who upgraded it" Joe asked

"I don't know, they wanted to remain anonymous"  
The elevator stopped on their floor.

"We'll meet you in the lobby in half an hour?" Colby said

"Sounds good" the doors shut and I went up to my floor.

Since it was nice and sunny outside I changed out of my jeans and T-shirt and put on my purple knee length sundress and black wedges. I put my hair in a bun and left my makeup how it was.  
Since I was back I thought I would send Jon a text.

_'My suspension is over and I'm in LA. I'm going out with Colby and Joe for lunch, so I guess I will see you soon, hopefully. I love you, call or text me please! xoxo' –Sophie  
_  
He's been ignoring my calls and text for the past two weeks so there is clearly something going on. I'm worried.  
I also sent a text to Phil.

_'Loser, I'm in LA. Finally get to show my face on raw again! I think another pipe bomb is in order :P' -Sophie_

I gathered my things and put them in my handbag and started to make my way to meet Joe and Colby. I shut the door to my room and pressed the button for the elevator and went inside. I pressed for the ground floor and my phone buzzed.

_'I'm glad your back but If you do another pipe bomb, I will disown you.'-Phil_  
The doors opened with a ding and I walked out.

"Ready?" Joe asked

"Yep" We got into the car and went for lunch.

* * *

_**-RAW: Off air-**_

"So, due to your suspension we had to come up with an idea for why you left for two weeks. So that's why before you left the arena that night we got you and AJ to get into a fight backstage, and as a result you hurt you ankle and that's why you left." Jane ( the Vice President of Talent Relations) said "Now since you've been gone, as you know the shield and Kane have been having issues with each other as of late, and it's been announced that they will have a match at Wrestlemania, along with the New Age Outlaws. You aren't in that match for obvious reasons, and we are still debating if you are going to be down there at ringside, so because of this we are pushing your feud with AJ, okay." She said

"Yep"

"Okay, good. Tonight AJ is going to go out and talk about how she has no competition and how she's bored with facing the same divas every week, and then you will come out and you'll both bicker back and forth; until Brad Maddox comes out and will announce that you will be in a match. The show starts in an hour so anything else you need to know just ask the guys. Other than that go get ready for RAW." I nodded and walked off.

"Oh and Sophie" Jane called out. I turned back around and looked at her.

"We will be keeping a very close eye on you" she said before walking off in the opposite direction.

I went back to the shields locker room and got dressed in my gear. I straightened my hair and did my makeup as normal. I walked out of the bathroom and saw they guys sitting there talking, everyone but Jon.

"Ready for tonight?" Joe asked. I nodded my head and sat down and put my boots on.

"Do you guys know where Jon is?" They looked at each other. "Okay, what the hell is going on. He's been ignoring me for two whole weeks now and whenever I ask you two I don't get an answer, and I'm sick of it. Now spill"

"He's around here somewhere but I don't know where." Colby said

"That doesn't answer my question. Why is he ignoring me? Before I left he was complaining about how he's not going to see me, and now that I'm back he's acting like I don't even exist. So what's going on?" I asked

"You're just going to have to talk to him" Joe said.

"I've been trying too." I said frustratedly "if he keeps this up then he won't ever talk to me again because it will be over" I got up and walked out of the room, and down the hall. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Hey" Phil said "what's up"

"Just thought I'd come say hi" I smiled.

I ended up staying and talking to Phil right up until RAW started. There was a knock on his locker room door.

"Sophie there you are, you need to come out by the gorilla, you need to get ready to go out" a crew member told me. I nodded and followed him. I walked to the gorilla and saw Randy standing there.

"Hey your back." he smiled.

"Yep, you can't get rid of me that easily. but they are keeping a very close eye on me, so I have to be good." I told him.

"What, you mean Sophia Brooks actually has to do what she's told?"

"I known right." I laughed.

"Seriously though I'm glad you're back, I've missed seeing you around." He smiled and caressed my arm with his right hand.

* * *

_**-RAW: On air-**_

AJ stood in the middle of the ring with Tamina by her side and a microphone in her hand.

"I'm so bored" she whined into the microphone. "I am the wwe divas champion and the savior of the divas division and quite frankly, I am appalled at the way that I am being treated." She said "I am put into the same matches every week with people who have no talent. I am the champion and I deserved to be respected. I deserve to have matches with people that can wrestle and don't need to turn reality shows, because they are clearly worthless compared to me" AJ said as the crowd booed her. "I am the best diva's champion this company will ever have; no one can beat me... 288 _dash _forever."

"AJ, shut up!" I yelled, she turned and looked at me in shocked.

I walked down the ramp before making my way into the ring, where she and Tamina were staring me down.

"Yeah hi, remember me? You took the cowards way out and attacked me from behind 2 weeks ago. Well, guess what AJ I'm back, and I want my revenge"

"whoa Sophie, hold on" I turned around and saw Brad Maddox standing at the top of the ramp. "Let's not get ahead of our selves here."

"Brad, don't talk to me, I don't associate myself with people that are below me, which you are, hell you don't even have entrance music."

"You know what Sophie just for that you are in a match tonight" He said, I smiled and looked back at AJ.

"But you won't be facing AJ, tonight Sophie will go one on one with Tamina." AJ started laughing "Oh and AJ, don't think you getting off scot-free, you did attack Sophie on RAW 2 weeks ago. So tonight if she wins then she will be your opponent for the divas title at Wrestlemania."

Raw want on commercial break and everyone went backstage apart from me and AJ.  
Raw was back on the air and our match started.

* * *

The match went back and forth for a while. One minute she had the upper hand, and then the next minute I did. Tamina kicked me in the stomach and I buckled over in pain. She threw me into the turnbuckle, I hit it and fell onto the mat. She then went to work on the ankle that AJ 'injured ' two weeks ago. I slowly tried to move closer to the ropes and grabbing it with my hands.  
"Okay Tamina let her go" the ref said. But she didn't listen, so he started to count  
"1..2..3.." She let go just before 4 and I slid out of the ring. I leaned up against the announce table and started to catch my breath. Meanwhile AJ started taunting me and showing off.

"You are not going to win Sophie, Tamina will destroy you."

"I think AJ might be right, Tamina is looking like the stronger one in this match. My money's on her" I heard Cole say on commentary.

"We'll you're about to lose your money" I yelled at him.

I slid into the ring when Tamina had her back to me. I flung her towards the ropes and hit her with a clothesline and she fell back onto the mat, when she got up she was angry. Tamina went to kick me in the face but I ducked out of the way and went behind her and grabbed her hair did my finisher and went for the pin.

"1..2..3" the bell rang and the match was over.

"Ladies and gentlemen the winner of this match and the number one contender for the divas championship, Sophie" The ref raised my hand up in the air. I looked over at AJ who was freaking out. I signaled for a mic.

"poor little AJ ,looks like your pathetic excuse for a body guard can't get the job done.. At Wrestlemania champions a new divas champion will be crowned, so make sure you polish and clean the title for me. I don't want it to smell like you and reek of failure " I drop the mic, rolled out of the ring and made my way backstage.

* * *

_**-after raw-**_

"Hey Sophie" I turned around and saw Kaitlyn.

"Hey kait, what's up?" I asked

"You did good out there tonight" she said

"Thanks, It's going to be an interesting match at Wrestlemania"

"Yeah. You never know, pull off the same performance you did tonight and you might actually beat her"

"Guess we'll have to wait and see" I laughed

"I'll see you around" she smiled.

I walked into the locker room. Once Raw was over Phil came and found me.

"Sophie. Ready to go?"

"Yeah" I nodded

We left the arena and went back to the hotel.

"What do you mean, you don't know. A hotel doesn't just randomly upgrade guest's rooms from a normal room to a freaking suite for no reason." Phil said

"Maybe it was colt" I joked. He laughed and the doors opened on his floor.

"Do you need a ride to SmackDown tomorrow?" He said

"I don't know yet. I'll let you know in the morning." The doors shut and I went up to my room.

I opened the door and the lights were off but I could see something flickering in my bedroom. I walked in and saw candles lit. I dropped my bag on the floor and looked around the room. There were candles and roses and on the center of the bed I saw a box. I grabbed it and opened it and saw an engagement ring. My heart was practically beating out of my chest.

"Surprise" I looked behind me and saw Jon. I just stared at him in disbelief.

"Is this a joke?" That's the only thing I was able to say.

"No" he shook his head and stepped closer to me so he was now directly in front of me. "This is not a joke Soph, far from it" I was frozen.

"You ignore me for 2 weeks and now you're standing in front of me, while I'm holding an engagement ring"

"I hated not talking to you but if I did I would of ruined everything. I been planning this for the past two weeks and I wanted it to be perfect" he said.

"wow, that's...wow" I said looking down at the ring in my hands. It was a white gold band that had three diamonds on it, a large one in the center and a smaller one on each side. "I thought you were going to breakup with me" I said nervously

"No. That's the last thing I would want to do."

"What happened to you not wanting to marry me?" I asked

"I never said I wasn't or I didn't want to marry you, I said it wasn't going to happen then." He told me

"What changed your mind?" I asked.

"Not having you with me for two weeks almost killed me. I want you in my life forever Soph." He took the box from me and got down on one knee. "Marry me Sophie"

* * *

**Surprise! He asked her to marry him, what do you think she will say. I would like your opinion on this, so leave a review saying what you think, should she say yes, or no?**

**I cant believe I have gotten over 1000 views on this story, thank you guys so much!  
I will be back with another update after RAW next week, and the wrestlemania chapter should be the week after that (so in 2 weeks) thats what im aiming for anyways, since i will have to watch it and write it into my story and so on.  
Love you guys xoxoxxo**


	8. Chapter 8- Trust

**Hey, guys this my first ever fanfic so please review and let me know what you think. There will be a link on my bio to a picture of what I imagine my OC Sophie looks likes, so check that out if you are curious.**

**I will be using **_**most**_** wrestlers real names (eg, Cm punk= Phil.. Dean= Jon.. Roman= Joe.. Seth= Colby)  
I will be saying who they are but if I miss anyone and you are unsure of who they are let me know or google them.**

**I do NOT own anything apart from Sophie and any other OC characters that I may add later.**

**A change of heart**

**Chapter #8 ~ Trust**

There was a knock on the door. I rolled over and looked at the clock 6:37am. I groaned and got out of bed. I walked over to the door and opened it. Phil was standing there.

"I should of guessed it was you. You're the only person that would come and annoy me this early"

"Sorry, I thought you'd be up by now." He said.

"What's up Phil?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted t- have you been drinking?" He asked suddenly. I looked behind me into the room and saw the empty bottles.

"Just a little" I said smiling awkwardly.

"Why the hell have you be drinking the night before SmackDown? You're already on thin ice"

"Umm, it's a long story" I told him. We walked past me and stood in my room.

"Well explain." He said. I shut the door and stood in front of him.

"Okay, well..."

"Babe?" Jon walked out of the bedroom and warped his arm around me and gave me a quick kiss on the top of my head.

"Oh he's here. Yeah I would drink too" Phil said. I glared at him.

"Look last night. We, um. We got engaged"

"Yeah that's not funny Soph" Phil said

"I'm being serious. We're engaged" I held out my hand to show him the ring. Phil ran his hand over his hair and shook his head. He looked and me and Jon then walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"That went well" I said sarcastically

"Could of been worse. I was expecting him to threaten me or something" Jon said.

* * *

"where the hell is my top?" I put it on the bed and now it's gone.

"You mean this one?" Jon asked holding up my shirt.

"yes" I crawled across the bed and went to grab it off him, but he held it up so I couldn't reach it. "Jon, give me my top" I pouted

"I think you look better without it" he grabbed my leg and gently pulled it put from underneath me so I was now laying on the bed.

"Do you know how hard it is to get dressed when you're around?" He leaned down and kissed me.

He broke the kiss and I put my hand on his cheek and caressed it with my thumb, and I saw my ring shine in the light that was coming through the window. A smile appeared on my face.

"What?" Jon asked

"I just can't believe I'm going to marry you"

"I can't believe you actually said yes" he laughed

"Did you want me to say no?"

"No! Yes was the right answer, let's stick with yes" I laughed at him. He sat up and I grab my top and put it on. We packed our stuff and went to meet Joe and Colby.

We checked out of the hotel and walked outside and saw them standing there waiting for the car.

"Well look who it is" Colby said "I'm guessing you didn't break up"

"No we didn't. Its actually the opposite, we got engaged" I smiled and showed them the ring.

"What? As in getting married?" Colby said in shock

"Yes, that's what normally happens" I laughed and went and put my bags in the car. I looked over and saw Colby talking to Jon with an angry look on his face but Jon just ignored him and walked over with his bag.

"Everything okay?" I asked

"Yeah"

"You sure? Colby looked pretty pissed off"

"He was just mad because I didn't tell him or Joe that I was proposing to you" he said.

"Oh. Okay" Colby and Joe walked over and put their stuff in the car.

"Am I driving?" Jon asked

"No" Colby said angrily as he got in the drivers side of the car. Joe just shook his head and got in the passenger side.

"Seriously, what's the hells up with them?" I asked

"I dunno" Jon mumbled he opened the back door and we got in the car and drove off.

* * *

"Oh my god it's beautiful. " Kaitlyn said as she admired my ring.

"Ambrose did a good job" Brie said

"why is everyone but me getting married?" Nikki asked. I laughed.

"So how did he propose?" Brie asked

"Well when I went to check into my room the other day he upgraded it to a freaking suite for starters. Then after raw I went to my room and I could see candles flickering, so I went to check it out and when I walked into the bedroom there were candles and roses and the box was just sitting in the middle of the bed. I opened it as saw the ring, and then Jon told me how he wants to spend his life with me. I was so shocked but it was perfect" I told them with a huge smile on my face.

"Haven't you two only been dating for a couple of weeks?" AJ piped in.

"Not that's its any if your business, we've been dating for 3 and a half months and I have known him for about 5...what's your point?" I asked her, she was annoying me already.

"Well getting engaged after 3 months, isn't that a bit soon? And besides you only broke up with Nick, what 6-7 months ago, after being with him for 3 years. Jumping into things pretty quickly with Jon aren't you?"

"Okay first off; I didn't break up with Nick, he broke up with me because he's an idiot and all that bleach had finally got to his brain, and he wanted to be champion for four weeks. And second; so what if we've been together for three months, he wouldn't of proposed if he wasn't ready, and I wouldn't of said yes if I wasn't ready either, so mind your own business." I snapped at her.

"What did Phil say?" Nikki asked.

"He did say anything. He just looked at us and walked out and slammed the door behind him."

"I don't blame him" AJ mumbled

"You know what AJ, I understand you had to kiss my brothers ass while you had that brief storyline with him, but now you can stop. And FYI; he has a girlfriend, so stop flirting with him. He's not interested, okay."

"Hey, I know he's dating Amy and I wouldn't try anything with him. I'm not a cheater or a liar...unlike some people" she said glaring at me

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I yelled at her

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"seriously AJ just stay the hell away from him." I told her

"You can't tell me what to do and besides we're just friends. I am not going to be that 'girl on the side' that's not who I am, unlike you" she yelled at me.

"Excuse me?" my eyes widened

"You heard me. Your little secret isn't a secret after all. Looks like you and Jon have more in common than you think" she grabbed her title and skipped off.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" I yelled

"What was she talking about?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter" I told her.

* * *

**-Later that night-**

I walked into catering and grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip and sat down at one of the tables.

"Can we talk?" I knew who that was.

"Why Phil? So you can yell at me? No thanks" he sat down across from me.

"I'm not here to yell at you" he said

"Well I'm not in the mood to have you lecture me either" I went to get up but he grabbed my hand.

"Sophie please" he begged

"Fine" I sat back down and looked at him "you've got 5 minutes, then I have to go warm up for my match" he nodded and began talking.

"Okay. I'll admit it I'm not thrilled about you being engaged to Ambrose, but if that's what you really want then there's nothing I can do about it. You know I only want what's best for you Soph. You're the only real family I have. You're my biggest supporter, and have been there for me and helped me when no one else would. You're my baby sister and yes, you've grown up but-"

"Phil where's this going?" I interrupted him.

"Look, I can't stop you from marrying him, but I have heard something and I don't know if its true or not, but just ask him why he was ignoring your calls" he told me

"I already did. He said it was because he was planning the proposal and he didn't want to give it away." I said

"And you believe that?"

"He told me that's why and I believe him"

"Okay fine. But I hope what I heard isn't true" he said as he stood up from his seat.

"You of all people should know not to believe locker room gossip" he just gave me a sympathetic smile and walked off.

* * *

SmackDown was almost over but since and me and the guys where finished for the night we went back to the locker-room and started packing our stuff.

"Are you coming back to Chicago with me?" I asked Jon

"Um, I was hoping you would come with me." he said

"Either way I don't mind. Maybe this time you can actually show me around Cincinnati."

"We're not going to Cincinnati" he said simply. This got not only my attention but Colby and Joe's as well.

"So where staying here another night?" I was so confused

"No"

"then where.." He held up two plane tickets. I walked over to him and took them from him and looked at them.

"Oh my god!" I squealed as I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. "We're going to Vegas!" I said excitedly, and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my lower back, holding me in place so I wouldn't fall.

"Are you serious?" Joe asked

"Yeah, I want to spend a few days alone with my girl" Jon said. I kissed his cheek.

"I swear to god, if you two are going to elope.." Joe said. I looked at Jon and raised a brow.

"no we're not, I promise" Jon reassured him.

"I cant believe we are going. You are seriously the best" I told him before giving him another kiss.

"don't you think going to Vegas should be the last thing on your mind?" Colby suddenly chimed in. Jon laughed slightly, and put me down.

"and why is that Colby?" He asked

"Oh I think you know why"

"why? what's going on?" I asked.

"Yeah Jon, why don't you tell her" Colby said smugly.

"You know I don't have to explain myself to anyone. If I want to take my girlfriend, sorry, my _fiancée_ to Vegas, I can and I will." Jon grabbed our bags and my hand and stormed out of the room.

"Jon" I said. He continued to walk and pull me along behind him.

"Jon" I said again, but still nothing. "Jon stop" I pulled my hand out of his grip. He turned around and looked at me

"What?"

"will you slow down?" I asked. "seriously if you were walking any faster you would of pulled my arm out of its socket."

"I want to get out of here" He said, and went to walk off again.

"Babe" I grabbed his arm and stopped him "What's wrong?"

"nothing." he replied grumpily.

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"I told you I want to get out of here, so come on."

"okay fine, just cheer up, I hate it when you get like this." I told him. He grabbed my hand again and we walked over to the car.

"Leaving so soon?" I turned around and Phil was there. "SmackDown isn't even over yet"

"It is for us. Babe lets go." Jon said before walking over to the drivers side of the car.

"someone's in a mood" Phil mocked

"Yeah well that tends to happen when stupid people stop me for stupid reasons." Jon said. Phil looked back at me with an unimpressed look on his face.

"got yourself a charmer there Soph, I'd be a real shame to let him go" he said sarcastically.

"don't start Phil" I told him

"I'd love to hang around and be insulted by you some more but we have a plane to catch" Jon said. Phil looked confused.

"Our flight to Chicago isn't until later" he said to me.

"We're to going back to Chicago" I told him

"oh really? Where are you going then?"

"why do you have to be so nosey?" Jon asked.

"She's my little sister I have a right to know where she is" Phil told him.

"She's 26 she can go wherever she likes, now if you'll kindly go away so we can leave." Jon shot back. "Soph get in the car, now please" I walked over to the passenger side of the car.

"you know I did ask you a question" phil said. I sigh and looked back at him.

"we're go to Vegas, happy now?" I asked

"like hell you are!"

"oh Jesus Christ, here we go" Jon mumbled

"Do you really think I want you going of to Vegas with him?"

"I don't need your permission"

"Sophie listen to me, if you go there and you get married, it will not end well for you once you get back" He said in a somewhat threatening tone.

"I love how much you trust me Phil, I really do" I said sarcastically. "I mean after all we have been through. I know I did some questionable things but I'm not a teenager anymore, like Jon said I'm 26 years old, I can do what I want and I don't need your permission. You have to remember Phil you are my brother, not my dad. We weren't going to Vegas to get married, but even if we were there's noting you can do about it." I opened the car door "Maybe if you actually trusted me, or hell even ask me instead of assuming thing. You have to stop treating me like a kid Phil, because I'm not one. You have to accept the fact that your baby sister isn't a baby anymore. Me and Jon _are_ engaged, we _are_ going to Vegas, and if we want to get married while we're there then we will. Trust works two ways Phil, how am I suppose to trust you when you don't even trust me?" I hoped in the car and we drove off.

* * *

**New chapter, hope you liked it, if you did please review.  
There are alot of people that view this story and in all honesty it wont kill some of you to leave a review, im not normally one to complain, but your feedback means alot, i want to know what you guys think. are you happy with this story, things i could do better, things that you want to happen, i want to know. It takes 2 seconds to review and it would help me out so much.**

**Also a HUGE congrats to Paige on not only making her debut on RAW but winning the divas title. her interview back stage had me in tears, im so happy for her.**

**Until next time guys x**


End file.
